


Everything You Do Is Magic

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac doesn't want Danny to be alone on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Do Is Magic

“I don’t hate the loft; it’s a lot nicer than the warehouse-slash-abandoned train car we were living in. There’s less of a chance for a horrible death by rusty nail laced with wolfsbane here, but there’s also a giant hole in the wall leading to my room instead of a door. I mean, I get that Derek is all ‘I don’t deserve anything good in my life,’ but I think I should get a door at least. Especially since I can hear _everything_ he does. I have heard things no boy should hear outside of porn and his own fantasies.”

Isaac may be a little drunk; there’s an empty glass in his hand and Danny’s staring at him with his eyebrows raised and half a smile.

“There’s a lot of questions I want to ask you, but the main one is you heard Derek and Stiles having sex?”

Isaac shakes his head and scoots closer until their hips are pressed together and he rests his head on Danny’s shoulder, pressing his forehead into Danny’s neck and breathing in deep.

“Are you sniffing me?”

“No!”

“Uh huh.” He plucks the glass from Isaac’s hand and sets it on the coffee table, stretching and wrapping his arm around Isaac’s back; Isaac snorts into his neck.

“Smooth.”

“You never answered my question.”

“Derek and his girlfriend were having sex. That’s why Scott and Stiles are at Stiles’ house all sad and lonely and why I’m here with you. You’re not sad and lonely.” Isaac pats Danny’s chest with his now empty hand and sniffs his neck again. “Did you watch the puppy bowl?”

Danny thought he’d gotten used to the oddness that perpetually surrounded Derek’s pack; apparently he was wrong.

“No. Did you watch it?”

“Yeah. I want all the puppies.” Isaac turns, climbs into Danny’s lap with a knee on either side of Danny’s hips and puts his face back where it was pressed into Danny’s neck. He sighs. “Derek won’t let me have a puppy. We go to look at them and he growls at them and they hate me. I have something for you.”

Danny’s going to get whiplash from the turns in this conversation and bites his tongue at promising Isaac all the puppies. Isaac reaches behind himself, feeling around in front of the couch, and Danny saves him from tumbling to the floor with an arm around his waist. He leans back up and holds out a CD case, looking at Danny with a mix of hope and joy.

“I didn’t get you anything.” He takes the case and flips it over to look at the track list, smiling at Isaac’s sloppy scrawl.

“That’s okay, I know you don’t like me the same way.” Isaac tucks his head into Danny’s neck again and Danny feels when Isaac closes his eyes. “I just wanted to make you something for Valentine’s Day so you wouldn’t be sad like everyone else.”

Isaac goes lax after that and snuffles into Danny’s neck, breathing evenly and Danny leans his head back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

**

Isaac looks absolutely miserable when he shuffles into the Mahealani’s kitchen and Danny contains his urge to laugh at him.

“Guess your werewolf healing powers aren’t that great for hangovers, are they?” Danny does laugh at Isaac’s glare when he falls into a stool at the breakfast bar and places a glass of orange juice in front of him. “It’ll fade away once you eat, promise.”

It isn’t long before Danny’s sliding a plate of French toast and bacon in front of Isaac and then sitting across from him with his own plate. They eat in silence until Isaac starts to look human again and then Danny leans forward, smiling.

“I never took you as a One Direction fan.”

Isaac drops his fork and meets Danny’s eyes for a moment before he looks around the room and twists his hands into his hair, fingers tugging at the curls. Danny pulls Isaac’s hands out of his hair and traps them against the table with his own and waits until Isaac catches his eyes again before smiling.

“I like you just as much as you like me.”


End file.
